La de cabellos plateados
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: [Drabbles]Serie de Drabbles de una de las parejas mas lindas que tiene este gran juego: LezardLenneth.
1. Ella

"Ella es..."

By: Miyu

Primero que nada, debo aclarar que Valkyrie Profile no me pertenece, si asi lo fuera Lenneth estaría en pareja con Lezard y no con Lucian.

Esta es una serie de 50 Drabbles LezardLenneth ya que ha sido una apuesta, este es el primero.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ella es hermosa...

Ella es fuerte...

Ella es mi diosa...

Ella es especial...

Al menos para mi...

Y ella lo sabe...

Y se aprovecha...

Ella sabe que muero por ella...

Y se vuelve a aprovechar...

Solo para provocarme aún mas...

Ella sabe que es mi diosa...

Y finge ignorarme...

Pero se que en fondo...

A ella le gusta...

Ella es mi reina...

Y ella lo sabe...

Ella es mi obsesión...

Y ella se deja...

Ella sabe de mi juego...

Y lo continua...

Sabe que me provoca...

A ella le gusta...

Ella tiene su juego...

Igual que yo...

Pero al final de todo...

Siempre terminamos en el juego del otro...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, he aquí el primero, tengo un mes para seguir con los 49 restantes, tengo un largo camino, pero me gusta, no puedo negarlo xD.

Saludos,

Miyu


	2. Recuerdos

"Recuerdos"

Miyu

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece en su defecto, pero seria muy feliz si asi fuera XD

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Su vida junto con Lucian la había vuelto de apoco más sociable e incluso más humana. Pero no humana por físicamente, sino que más racionalmente. Pero ella seguía teniendo ese carácter que la definía como una excelente Valkyria.

Entonces miro el cielo, azulado y despejado tal y como le gustaba a ella desde hacía tiempo. Tan sereno, tan tranquilo... Como su relación.

Y un vago recuerdo vino a su mente... _Mi querida diosa... Lenneth... _

Volteo a todos lados buscando esa voz que la molestaba... peor en el fondo le encantaba... El viento comenzó, una brisa muy serena inundada en recuerdos...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, jamás podría olvidarlo, era alguien muy especial para ella, alguien que le costo ganarse su cariño.

Los elogios, su forma de hablarle, alabarla, amarla... todo era tan especial... Hacía mucho que no lo veía y ese viento le trajo todos esos recuerdos.

Quería a Lucian, eso no lo iba a negar... pero no podía negar que sus sentimientos hacía cierto mago eran algo mas...

- Lezard... – susurró la Valkyria cerrando sus ojos

Cuando los ojos azules de Lenneth se abrieron, pudieron ver a lo lejos la figura de un joven mago marcharse mientras reía y decía cosas sobre _su_ diosa. Lucian no lucía muy conforme mientras que ella se mostraba con una sonrisa que muy pocos habían podido ver...

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver... Lezard Valeth-

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Segundo Drabbles, este fue un momento de inspiración no muy definida XD, pero me ha gustado. 2/50 solo necesito 48 mas!

Saludos,

Miyu


	3. Mírame

Mírame

- Mírame Lenneth-

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

- Porque sabes que en el fondo lo deseas-

- ¿Y que sabe un humano como tu, lo que una Valkyria desea?-

- Porque yo soy diferente a él... Diferente a todos... Yo lo único que deseo en este momento es que seas mía...-

- Acaso no te das cuenta... ¿Por qué sería tuya?-

- Porque nadie puede amarte tanto como yo te amo, yo te deseo... te deseo como nadie Lenneth... -

- ¡Estas loco! El amor entre los dioses y los humanos jamás podrá pasar-

- ¡Loco por ti Lenneth!-

Las palabras resuenan en su mente una y otra vez cada momento que ella piensa ó ve al joven mago... Tal vez algún día, será ella la que se volverá demente por él.


	4. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

El mismo enfrentamiento de siempre. Ella negando todo lo que el dice y hace por ella. Nadie lo obliga a hacer todo eso, es mas, sabe que jamás le corresponderá... Pero entonces... ¿Cual es ese motivo?.  
Esta vez en la torre de Lezard Valeth, su visita sería distinta.

Entonces ella aprecio, como una diosa enfrente suyo. Sus ojos se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos hasta que se distanciaron como siempre. Él dio un gran salto hacía atrás. Tan solo eran diez pasos lo que distanciaban a el de su amada Valkyria.

- Lezard...-

Primer paso para el

- ¿Si mi amada?-

Primer paso para ella

- ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en algo que no tiene futuro?-

Segundo paso para el

- Porque esa es una de las razones que mas me atraen a ti-

Segundo para ella

- ¿Estar obsesionado con una Valkyria?

Tercer paso para el

- No es cualquier Valkyria... Ella es _mi_ Valkyria-

Tercer paso para ella

- ¿Cuales entonces son tus fundamentos para decir eso?-

Cuarto paso para el

- No me interesan si son validos o no, para mi son suficientes-

Cuarto paso para ella

- No has contestado a mi pregunta, Lezard...-

Quinto paso para el

- ¿Acaso debo repetírtelo nuevamente Lenneth?-

Quinto paso para ella

- ¿Por qué justamente yo, Valkyria Lenneth?-

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en ese juego de miradas que solo ellos entendían. Entonces la mano del joven mago se levanto hasta acariciar esa suave piel que el adora con desespero. Pero esa caricia pronto se convirtió en lo que atraería el rostro de ella hacía el suyo robándole asi un beso. Al instante que se separaron, ella actuó como el sabría que actuaría y con gran agilidad evito su espada nuevamente, como todas las veces que ella venía.

– La respuesta es sencilla mi amada Lenneth, y esa respuesta es que te amo-

Su risa volvió a recorrer en ese escalofrío su cuerpo que logro hacerle esbozar una sonrisa a la gran Valkyria. Y así se marcho, esperando el día siguiente para repetir lo mismo. Después de todo, el tenía a _su_ diosa personal...


	5. Única

Única

La noche cubrió el cielo tornando sus colores en tonalidades de azules y negros, con el brillo de las estrellas como acompañante ideal.  
Sin duda alguna una noche perfecta, no importara que, nada arruinaría esa perfección.  
La Torre que pertenece al gran Lezard, se encontraba apagada raramente. Siempre era una de las últimas en apagarse y unas de las primeras en prenderse durante los días. Pero esa noche estaba apagada.

En el cuarto del mago, este mismo se encontraba plácidamente recostado con lo sería una figura femenina de cabellera plateada y muy larga. Sus sirvientes sabían de su pasión por cierta Valkyria, de allí que durmiera con sus homúnculos era distinto...

Pero los homúnculos de Lezard aún no podían respirar... Ni mucho menos jadear exhausto... Aún menos gemir como lo hacía ese...  
Al rededor, restos de ropa, armadura y prendas intimas hacen clara la escena anterior y el porque de que este apagada la torre... Pero... Él sabe la situación, y se deja llevar por el juego de ella...Y Recíprocamente...

Pasando las horas, el primer rayo del sol ilumina el cuarto, que ya no encuentra rastros de armaduras, ni ropa, ni nada... Pero si se encuentra él... Dormido en sus sueños con un cuerpo humano que pronto... Abrirá los ojos junto con él... Mientras... Él ya se esta adaptando a la vida asi... No importa cuan homúnculo haya... ella es _única._


End file.
